


The Generation of Tiny Miracles

by city_skylines



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Comedy, Original Character(s), Other, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_skylines/pseuds/city_skylines
Summary: What happens when the Generation of Miracles are shrunken down? Will they stay that way forever? Or will someone rescue them?





	The Generation of Tiny Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: This story is only a fanfiction I created, with parts of a AU in it. The original characters are from the animated television show ‘Kuroko no Basket’ I do not own any of the characters, only the plot and idea of the story. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC***

“I still can’t believe it,” Kise said, shaking his head.

“Believe me Kise, I know exactly how you feel,” Akashi said, “My loss to Tetsu and his team was just recent.”

“I ought to think that Midorima would’ve taken the beating quite seriously,” Atsushi said muffled, a piece of candy hanging from his mouth.

“Yeah,” Aomine spoke, smirking, “I heard he cried.”

“You shouldn’t bring up memories like that,” Midorima sharply said, pushing up his glasses delicately, “After all, it was all in the past.”

Aomine snickered. “Yeah, sure.”

“Please stop,” Said a small voice from behind.

Aomine jumped. “Gah! Dammit Kuroko!”

“Hm,” Murasakibara said, “We all thought you would be used to that since you two were so close.”

Aomine then grumbled something along the lines of ‘whatever… we weren’t that close…’

“Sorry Kurokocchi,” Kise said apologetically, “None of us meant to argue like that.”

Kise then, proceeded to wink at the blue haired boy, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

“You’re making Tetsu a bit uncomfortable,” Akashi spoke, eyeing Kuroko with a solemn nod.

“Akashicchi,” Kise whined, “You don’t need to point that out.”

Midorima wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel. “It is true though.”

“Kurokocchi doesn’t mind it though, do you?” Kise said, looking at Kuroko with pleading eyes.

The boy stayed silent, his round blue eyes staring back at the blonde.

“Hmph,” Kise pouted, standing up, “Fine. I’ll get everyone water, I need some fresh air too.”

Aomine sighed. “Geez.”

**10 Minutes Later**

Kise returned back into the gym with his hands completely full of water bottles.

The Generation of Miracles were practicing in the Seirin Gym right now- Kuroko’s team had cancelled their practice for the day so they could meet up with each other and just talk and have fun. Think of it as their...Day off.

“Thanks Kise,” Aomine commented, catching the bottle that Kise had threw at him.

“Sure, no problem,” Kise replied, his moody attitude already fading away.

“Damn, I didn’t realize how early it still is,” Aomine said, glancing outside at the door Kise had left wide open.

“It feels as if we had been practicing for a while,” Akashi agreed, popping open his bottle.

“Mhm,” Murasakibara said, chewing on potato chips now.

Akashi stared at the water inside his bottle, watching the water ripple as he swirled it around a bit.

Midorima noticed something wrong with Akashi. “Something wrong?”

“No, no, I’m fine just-” Akashi started, before widening his eyes. He dropped the bottle onto the floor. Water spilled, leaking until almost half of the water was out.

“Stop drinking that right now!” Akashi ordered, fumbling to snatch the bottles out of everyone’s hand.

“What the hell Akashi?” Aomine said, staggering to get away from Akashi, who was frantically trying to aimlessly grab at the bottle.

“Don’t-” Akashi started, “-Just drop it!”

“Geez. Calm down and tell us first,” Aomine said, still holding the bottle.

“Akashicchi?” Kise whispered, “I feel funny…”

“That’s strange.. I do too..” Midorima looking at his water now. He reached down to sniff it, before gasping, “Akashi is right! Everyone drop their water now! It’s-”

***BAM***

A cloud of smoke appeared, covering the gym in a thick and deep gray fog.

Aomine started coughing. “What the hell is happening...?”

Akashi strained to hear the boy, his voice fading until he could barely hear it anymore.

After a while, the smoke began to clear. Akashi squinted his eyes, seeing past the smoke a bit but unable to make out the figures of his friends.

“Daiki? Ryota? Atsushi? Tetsu? Shintaro?” Akashi asked. When the smoke all cleared out, the red-head found that they were nowhere to be seen.

Where have they gone? They were just here, Akashi thought to himself, “The water did something to them…”

“Intelligent, living up to your name I see, Akashi,” A voice spoke.

Akashi glanced around. Where did he just here that? And more importantly, from who?

Was it just his head? He wasn’t going insane was he? Hearing voices wasn’t normal- Well, that is except for the other side of him.

“Akashi-kun!” A small voice shrieked.

“What the…” Akashi said, furrowing his eyebrows, “I must be losing my mind…”

“Down here!” A familiar voice yelled. “We’re all down here!”

Akashi took a step forward, and a small chorus of shrieks could be here. “Gah! Don’t step on us!”

The red-head looked down to see his friends. They were all there. Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, And Kuroko. They were all shrunken down to the size of a match lighter. Akashi watched with shock and a bit of amuse as their tiny color heads wiggled around on the floor.

“Here,” Akashi said, offering a hand.

Murasakibara was the first to accept it, struggling to get on the now seemed giant’s hand. Even as the tallest of the shrunken group, he tried jumping a few times before he finally collapsed on the redhead’s palm.

Akashi watched carefully as the others stumbled, getting onto his hand. When they all were on, Akashi slowly raised himself up and sat on the bench, examining them with curiosity glinted in his eyes.

“It was the water then..” He mumbled, “It must’ve had something in the water that shrunk all of you.”

Murasakibara curled into a little ball, resting his body on Akashi’s palm. “I feel tired. Please wake me up when you have found a way to bring us back to size.”

Aomine began jumping, which slightly tickled to Akashi. He raised a fist. “So how come you aren’t small like the rest of us then! Huh?!”

“Because I did not drink the water, unlike the rest of you,” He stated simply, watching as Aomine got smacked on the head by Midorima who began shouting at him.

“We must find a way to return back,” Kuroko said, scaring the crap out of Kise who didn’t realize he was there.

“K-Kurokocchi’s right, but how?” Kise said, shivering slightly from the scare.

“There is always a way, as they say,” Midorima said, pushing up his glasses again.

“I dunno,” Aomine started, “Sure there are flaws, but there are also advantages to being small.”

“He’s got a point,” Kise said, “Right Kuroko?”

Kuroko nodded. “Indeed. But I already do not receive much attention and now I will get even less. I would prefer if I were bigger.”

“Don’t we all?” Midorima replied, then looking down, “Wait, look down there!”

Everyone looked now, including Akashi. There was a small scroll on the floor.

Akashi placed everyone down on the bench carefully. He then bent down to grab the scroll and sat back down with his teammates. He opened the parchment, and inside was a small scribbled letter written in dark red ink.

To whom this may concern,  
Welcome to the world in another perspective. Your friends have been shrunk down to miniature size. And they will stay that way if you do not find a way to bring them back within 24 hours.

Akashi narrowed his eyes. He looked at every piece of the paper, until there was nothing to look at anymore.

“It doesn’t say who it’s from or what their objective is,” The boy murmured, as the others quickly asked what.

“What! What!” They all shouted, jumping up and down, trying to get on Akashi’s lap to get a better look.

“Please, calm down,” Akashi ordered, waiting for the tiny balls of clothes to settle down.

Akashi narrowed his eyes, staring as the paper. “What person would send this to us?”

“And more importantly, why?” Kise exclaimed, shrieking, “Where did Murasakibaracchi go?”

“What?!” Aomine cried, looking at Midorima, and Kuroko, and then Akashi.

Akashi glanced down, leaning to try and get a better look at the ground.

“Ahh!” Kise screamed. This caught Akashi’s attention.

The red-haired boy’s eyes gave a quick look of fear. He must’ve accidentally tilted his hand while trying to look for Atsushi.

Kise was holding onto Akashi’s hand with his small tiny palm, slipping off.

And with a tiny crinkle of paper, Kise’s voice died out.

“Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, peeking from Akashi’s now large sized palm. Below him, a few feet from the ground, Kise was curled up into a small ball, shaking himself with fear as he had landed on what seemed a humongous bag of potato chips.

“Here,” Akashi said, resting his hand gently on the ground, letting the rest of the Generation of Miracles step off, running over to where Kise was.

“H-help,” Kise whimpered, letting Aomine pull him up to his feet.

“T-thanks, Aominecchi,” Kise said.

“Kise!” Akashi whispered, “Are you alright? I’m sorry for letting you fall.”

Kise gave a shaky nod, and hugged Akashi’s index finger. “It’s okay.”

“Wait-” Aomine said, looking down at the bag there were resting on. A small ruffle was heard from inside.

Aomine jumped down. He was at the opening of the bag, looking inside. He slowly walked inside, cautious of every step.

“Aomine-kun?” A voice said. Aomine instinctively jumped, falling onto a pile of chips.

“Kuroko!’ Aomine hissed, “Don’t do that!”

“I’m sorry, I cannot help it,” The boy replied.

“Wait- Do you heard that?” Aomine suddenly asked, looking around.

“The small ruffle was heard again. “What do you think it is Aomine-kun?”

“I dunno but whatever it is, it can’t be-”

Aomine gave another shrill shriek, as he felt something behind him move. It suddenly grabbed Aomine by the back of his small shirt.

“Kuroko! Help!” The boy wailed, struggling to get free.

But Kuroko was nowhere to be seen. “Damn him. He left me!”

Aomine felt heavy breathing on his neck, his spine chilling in fear.

He shut his eyes tight, too scared to open them. He felt eyes watching him, making him shudder.

“Oh,” The voice said, “You’re not a potato chip.”

“D-Don’t don’t kill me!” Aomine squealed, before opening his eyes in confusion. “Wait- What? You won’t kill me?’

“Huh?” The voice said, sounding a bit disappointed, “No. Of course not, why would I? I just thought you were a potato chip.”

Aomine pulled on his shirt, turning his head around.

He quickly realized who it was. The familiar purple hair, the grumpy sighing, the need for snacks all the time.

“Murasakibara? What the hell are you doing down here?” Aomine said.

The boy sighed. “I saw the chips and came down here so I could eat some, now that they’re big,” He grumbled, letting go of Aomine, watching as the boy fell with a crunching thud.

“Argh,” Aomine mumbled, dusting off crumbs of chips. “How could you mistaken someone for a potato chip?” He exclaimed.

“Hmm.. Well I was hungry, my tummy was growling. And maybe that… You look like a potato chip?” He said, a dreamy look on his face, “A big, crunchy potato chip…”

Aomine just stayed silent at this. He was a bit irritated that Murasakibara had mistaken him for a damn potato chip.

”Well,” Aomine said, “We should go back to the others.”

”Have you found the cure yet?” He said, grabbing a chip that was almost as big as him.

”No, but we’re getting there,” Aomine said scratching his head, “But you need to come with us.”

Murasakibara stared longingly at his pile of chips. “Fine.” He said, before diving into the pile.

When the purple ‘giant’ returned back out, He was struggling to carry the biggest potato chip Aomine had ever seen. His mouth feel open. “How the hell are you going to carry that?”

”Simple. I’ll pick it up and take it with me.”

Aomine opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. And with a sigh, he beckoned for Murasakibara to follow him back to their friends.

When they finally got back on, they were greeted with concerned faces.

“Something wrong?” Aomine asked. Murasakibara sat down and began chewing his chip.

“We received another note,” Akashi said, “It only have 30 Minutes now.”

Aomine half choked. “What?” He said, looking at the others. “Seriously?”

Kiss nodded. Midorima looked away, shameful to even look at him.

“Yes,” Kuroko said, “Akashi-kun, please show him the note.”

Akashi nodded. He handed Aomine the oversized paper. Aomine grabbed it quickly reading it.

Congratulations, your friends now only 30 Minutes to find a cure. Tick, tock, time’s a wastin. But no worry, a visitor shall come appear in exactly 2 Minutes.

Aomine’s face was puzzled. He looked up from the paper, “How long as it be?”

“Almost 2-” Midorima said, checking his watch.

The light soon flickered out. Small gasps were heard and Akashi looked around, trying to find how it happened.

“Ow! Hey!” Aomine’s voice was heard amongst the darkness, “What’s this powder?”

“Achoo!” Kise sneezed, “It’s itchy.”

“Is it edible?” Murasakibara asked.

“No!” Midorima scolded, “I think it’s…”

“Glitter!” Kise exclaimed.

“Hmm,” Akashi said, “It seems that it is glitter.”

“But where is it from?” Midorima asked.

“Look up there,” Kuroko said, looking at where the sparkly particles were falling down.

“Hn,” Murasakibara replied, “I think something’s coming down.”

Aomine squinted his eyes, nearly closing them. It was quite hard to see in the dark. Only a pale pink light shown at the top where glitter was falling down on them.

“W-What, what is that?” Aomine gasped.

“No,” Midorima said sharply, “Who is that?”

“It’s a pretty Fairy,” Murasakibara yawned, “And it’s here to give us all sweet dreams.”

A quick slap was heard and a small ‘oww…’

“Dammit It, Midorima-Chan,” Murasakibara whined, “What was that for?”

“Don’t be stop stupid,” Midorima tsked, “It can’t be a fairy. It’s just not logical.”

“Uhh..” Kise said, “I think it is a fairy, Midorimacchi.”

“He’s right,” Akashi said calmly, “Although it may be not exactly what we thought…”

“What do you mean?” Aomine asked.

“Please just look Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said.

They all looked up. The light became brighter, so at least everyone could make out each other’s faces. It was a fairy. It had a pretty pink dress, a sparkly glowing wand (which had thrown glitter on them), and a pair of lilac wings, fluttering ever so delicately.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, causing several confused looks from his former teammates.

“The hell?” Aomine asked, nudging Kuroko, “That’s Kagami?”

“Yes,” Kuroko said, nodding, “It is him.”

Kise opened his mouth to speak but felt Midorima clamp his hand over it. “Just watch, we have to see what he wants,” The green-haired boy hissed, looking back up.

“ _Oh my children!_ ” The voice said in a singing voice, “ _How nice is it for me to see you once again!_ ”

“What the hell man?” Aomine growled.

“I am Kagami, the Basketball Fairy!” He said in a dainty voice, “And I am your only cure.”

“Please,” Akashi said, stepping into the light, “Continue.”

“You see,” Kagami said, waving his wand around, “I can return your teammates back to normal Akashi but…”

“Well?” Midorima asked impatiently, he favored being small the least out of all of them.

“Only if Akashi here can defeat me in a One v One!”

Akashi’s eyes flickered. Determination flashed all over him. He was going to get his friends back.

“So,” Murasakibara grumbled, “What’s the catch?”

“Hm,” Kagami said, “Oh! If Akashi loses however… He will stay small forever along with the rest of you.”

“Don’t do it!” Kise yelled, “We can just stay small!”

“Yeah,” Aomine said, waving a fist in the air.

“It’s not like being small can be a bad thing…” Murasakibara said, gazing longingly at the giant bag of chips.

“I think you should do it,” Kuroko said, breaking the protest.

“So do I..” Midorima said quietly, all eyes looking at the two of them.

“Well? Time’s running out, you know? Hurry up and choose!” Kagami shrilled.

“How could you!” Aomine growled, “Didn’t you hear Kagami? If he loses, he’ll stay small too!”

“You can’t treat a friend like that!” Kise added.

“But it is an _if_ , he loses,” Midorima said hastily.

“Yes,” Kuroko said, “And I believe in Akashi-kun, don’t you?”

“Yes but it’s a risk he has to take!” Aomine said.

“And what if he does lose, we can’t be sure that-” Kise started.

“No,” Akashi ordered, looking up at Kagami, “I accept your challenge.”

It fell silent once again. No one made a sound. Akashi was risking it for them, what else could they ask for..

“Very well! Let the game begin!” Kagami shouted.

**25 Minutes Later (Too lazy to write this out…)**

Only 5 Minutes remained of Akashi’s time. They were tied, 4 to 4, and the fifth point would win it all for one side. But which one?

“You can do it Akashicchi!” Kise shouted, the overly excited bundle of blonde shouted.

“Go!” Murasakibara yelled.

“Cmon Akashi! What kind of captain would you be if you got beaten by Kagami?” Aomine grinned, cheering the redhead on.

“The Oha Asa said that for a Sagittarius, excellent surprise would come!” Midorima joined in, boosting the favor of Akashi winning.

“Akashi-kun!” Kuroko shouted, making Akashi glance at him, “I believe in you, and what you have shown me! Now please, defeat Kagami-kun!”

Akashi smiled, before activating his Emperor Eye. It was close, both players were drowning in sweat, their legs moving sorely across the court.

It was down to the last few second of the game when Akashi suddenly felt a gain of strength. Was it from him? Or perhaps the cheering support of his friends? But whatever it was, Akashi ran within the three point line, lifting himself off the ground for a jump.

He saw Kagami running in front of him, also jumping. Akashi glanced for a second.

Now.

Akashi quickly flew back, switching around Kagami, causing the boy to stumble mid-air, and while left confused, Akashi took his shot.

He lifted his arms, holding the ball and swiftly went past Kagami, reaching for the hoop and grabbing onto it, dunking the ball straight in.

The buzzer beeped, declaring that Akashi had officially won. Kagami, who had fallen down to the ground, stood up, looking down at Akashi.

“Well played,” He said, smiling a bit, “You deserve it.”

And with that, Kagami shot 5 beams of pink light over to where the other Generation of Miracles were, a cloud of pink covering them.

“Nice job,” Was the last thing Kagami has said to Akashi, before vanishing in a pink light, twirling his pretty dress.

“Tetsu!” Akashi yelled, running up to the cloud of pink.

He stepped inside it, looking around for everyone when he suddenly was embraced in a hug.

“So,” A voice said, “What about the rest of us?”

Akashi looked up to see Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, And Kise staring back at him. “Do we not get any love?” Murasakibara asked, pretending to cry.

“Oh,”Akashi said, before hugging them, “Of course.”

“You did a good job Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said from behind. Everyone jumped back except for the redhead.

“Thank you Kuroko,” Akashi replied, hugging the boy too.

“How does his presence not freak you out?!” Aomine half shouted.

Akashi laughed. Everything was back to normal now. His friends were safe and now he loved them more than ever. It was good.


End file.
